Little Miss Distraction
by YangingOut
Summary: Weiss goes to Yang for some "boy advice." She has her first date with Neptune and she needs to learn how to kiss. Yang suggests showing her how to do it instead! Weiss x Yang pairing. Freezerburn. Smut will happen in later chapters.
1. Favor For A Friend

**Little Miss Distraction**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of RWBY.

Couple: Yang/Weiss

Rating: M

 **Chapter One**

 **Favor For A Friend**

 ** _'I want more._**

 ** _This fire burns, from your pores.'_**

This idea was _beyond_ foolish. She must have gone brain dead. Ruby was clearly rubbing off on her.

Propped up on the edge of the bed, cerulean pools peered across their shared bedroom at the other woman. It was just the two of them. Opportune time to put her plans into action - if she could only force herself to move. Words were lodged in her larynx. Naturally cool porcelain skin burning ever so slightly as her heart hammered violently against her rib-cage. As illogical as she knew it was, she feared it would break through her chest. _'Ridiculous.'_

Skeletal fingers curled into the mattress. Heels of boot clad feet clacking absentmindedly against the floor.

 ** _'Clack. Clack. Clack.'_**

Lucky for her, the other woman was lost in her own world. Playing some stupid video game. How people could waste their time with something so childish was beyond Weiss.

"Gotcha!" Yang shouted, tossing a victorious hand into the air as she defeated one of the enemies in the game. Wholeheartedly oblivious to the fact that anyone else was even in the room. Let alone, staring holes into the back of her skull.

The howl that escaped the blonde, caused Weiss to practically jump out of her own skin. Small squeak passing her lips.

Still, no notice from the other.

 _'Yang more than likely doesn't have the brain capacity to realize I am watching her.'_ She internally scolded her "friend," if you could call her that. Heiress couldn't call any of the girls her "friends." They were teammates. Forced to work together. Nothing more. Most of the time she could barely stand any of them.

 ** _'Clack. Clack. Clack.'_**

The longer Weiss sat there, the more she was doubting this idiotic plan.

It was slowly driving her insane.

She needed to take charge and ask Yang for help, at the risk of highly bruising her ego and embarrassing herself, or give up and leave. Sitting here was torture.

"Ahem!" A cough to get the brute's attention. Chin lifted confidently, despite the way her insides were twisting with anxiety and her heart was thundering in her ears. She was Weiss Schnee. She could do anything she set her mind to. Asking for help now would aid in improving herself. Which was her ultimate goal in life. Constantly growing and improving her skills.

"That a girl! Right in the face!" Yang hollered, pointing at the screen and tossing the controller to the ground.

Still, ignoring the other.

"AHEM!"

"Huh?" Her face scrunched up in confusion as she was finally drawn out of the game she was playing. She recognized the voice, but didn't know why Weiss would be trying to get her attention. The two rarely spoke outside of missions and when the group was all together. This was weird. Glancing over her shoulder, lilac eyes glimmered with confusion. "You talkin' to me, Princess?"

"Trying to. Though it seems you are too simple-minded to get the hint."

"Ouch." Yang teased, smirk twisting onto her lips as she moved to turn off the game she was playing. Weiss wouldn't waste her time talking to her if this wasn't important. Something was eating the girl up inside. It was written across that pretty face of hers. "There ya go. My _'simple'_ mind is all yours now. What's up?"

Blinking a few times, confidence drained from her features and she turned her attention away from the other. She couldn't look at her while she spoke about this. It was too embarrassing. For a Schnee, pride was everything. Asking for help with something as stupid as this was pathetic.

"Weiss, what's goin' on?"

"Never mind. It's nothing."

"Oh, no ya don't, missy!" Yang wasn't about to let her friend backpedal outta this one. She'd come to her for a reason. Crossing the room, the blonde plopped down recklessly on the bed beside the heiress. Causing her tiny, frail form to bounce around. _'She needs to put some meat on them bones, I swear!'_ "If ya got somethin' to say, just say it. I ain't gonna judge. Promise."

"Trust me, you will judge me for this." Weiss assured, confidently.

"Oh God, do you have a crush on Jaune?"

"What!?" Blue eyes shot wide with disgust. "No! Oh god, no! Please never say that again!"

"Then what?"

Weiss let out a defeated sigh, glancing down at her lap and continuing to tap her boots against the floor. Was this better or worse than having a crush on Jaune? _'Nothing could be worse than that. Gross.'_ "You may, or may not know, that Neptune asked me out on a date this evening."

Of course Yang knew. Word spread around Beacon like a wildfire. Why her friend would be embarrassed about something like that was beyond her, though. The two had been dancing around their feelings for what seemed like a lifetime! It wasn't that crazy that they were going on a date tonight. Hell, it was about damn time!

"Pretty sure everyone knows about that."

"Wish that everyone in Beacon would just keep their mouths shut-" _'Not the point Weiss.'_ She internally cut herself off before going on a rant about gossip around Beacon Academy, that was not the point of this conversation. "The truth is, I've never been out on a date with a boy before."

"Ahhhh! Now this is makin' sense!"

"It is?"

"Sure, you're nervous about your big date so you've come to me for advice! Not like any of our other friends have a clue about boys!" It made perfect sense. Weiss couldn't exactly ask Ruby about boys. While Yang loved her baby sister to death, the girl was more in love with weapons than people. Blake...Blake didn't seem to like people at all. She was the obvious choice to help with this problem!

"True enough." A small chuckle passed icy lips.

"Consider me Yang, the dating guru. What do ya need to know?"

This was going better than Weiss could have ever expected. She'd figured the other would poke fun at her. Tease her for not having been out with a boy before. Way Yang talked about boys, it was evident she'd been around the block a few times. One of the only things she could say she envied in the blonde. Her ease in social situations and how she always managed to have fun. It was idiotic. She really should think more before she acted, but there was a freedom that came with that.

A freedom she'd always wanted on some level, but could never obtain.

Her brain just didn't work like that.

"Well, you are always talking about boys and how hot they are, I assume that means you have kissed one of them?"

"One? Honey, I've done more than kissed plenty a em."

 _ **Oh.**_

Weiss honestly hadn't even allowed her thoughts to go beyond kissing a boy. She was not even close to prepared to delve into that physical realm of a relationship. Now, knowing that Yang had done more with boys, her mind was going to those places. It terrified her! What if Neptune tried to go to that place? What if he tried to touch her- _'I would slap him!'_

"I'm not ready to do more than kiss Neptune. I'm-I'm not even sure I'm ready to kiss him." A pause and she moved her hands, pawing at the bottom of her skirt nervously. "Oh, God. Do you think he will try and do more than kiss me?" Finally her worried gaze shot up to Lilac.

"I meeean, boys will be boys!" A laugh, but when she realized just how frightened Weiss looked, she instantly got serious. "Look. If the jerk tries anything you don't want just tell me and I'll pummel him!"

That earned a smile from the heiress. "Thank you, you big brute."

"No prob." A wink.

Weiss rolled her eyes and coughed to clear her throat of the laugh crawling up it. She didn't want to get sidetracked from what they were talking about. It was truly sweet that Yang would beat Neptune up if he tried anything, and she knew those weren't empty promises. The brawler loved pummeling things any chance she got. But, the date was in a few hours and she really needed some advice on the topic at hand. A kiss. She expected it. Wanted it. Her first kiss. Romantic and loving like in all the movies.

She needed tonight to go perfectly.

"I fully expect a kiss at the end of the date. Any proper gentleman would do so..." Her voice trailed off and she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing at it in thought. Tonight he would be kissing her. His lips would be against hers, like in all the cheesy romance novels and movies. He would be her first. It was such a big night for her and she was scared to death.

"Annnnd, that's a bad thing?" Yang wasn't following along. She'd had her first kiss over a year ago. Since then she'd gone out to the bar and messed around with tons of guys. It was not that big of a deal to her. Never had been. Even the first time.

"No!" Weiss insisted. "No. It is definitely not a bad thing. I just, I have no clue how to kiss a boy. Neptune has been with other girls. What if I can't measure up?"

This was weird. Hearing the naturally confident woman talking down on herself like this. Had they entered an alternative dimension or something!?

"Oh, c'moon! You're Weiss Schnee! He's the one who should be worried 'bout measurin' up!"

"If you aren't going to actually help, then just leave me be!"

Yang was used to having the other girl snap at her. It happened on a regular basis. Weiss was frustrated and scared for her date tonight. She wasn't gonna take it personal. Hell, she never took it personal. Letting out a breath, she turned to face her white-haired friend, reaching up and cupping her cheeks with gloved hands. "I'm tryin' to help, Princess. Just tell me what you need!"

"I need-" Swallowing hard, she tried to look away, only to have strong hands hold her head in place. This position wasn't helping with her anxiety. Being forced to stare directly into those eyes as she talked about something so childish. Yang must have thought her so silly. Stupid. "I need to know how to do it."

"To do what?"

"Kiss."

Yang's brows knit together in genuine confusion. How could someone not know how to kiss? I mean, sure, she'd never done it before, but she'd seen people kiss! It was one of the easiest things in the world! This was Weiss, heiress of Schnee Dust Company, one of the top minds and fighters in all of Beacon Academy and she didn't know how to kiss?

"Seriously?" _Insensitive?_ Probably.

"Yes! Seriously!" She shouted, trying to pull out of the brawler's grip, growing more and more frustrated and embarrassed by the minute. Was it really that crazy that she didn't know how to kiss a boy!? "I understand the concept, but I'm sure there is more to it than just pushing our lips together, right?"

"I mean, kinda. I dunno?" A sigh and she dropped her hands, releasing Weiss from her grip and starting to think.

 _'Oh, great. Yang has that thinking face on, which is never a good thing! Yang and thinking DO NOT go together well!'_

"It ain't really that hard, y'know? I could just show ya before your big date!"

"Show me..." A pause for thought. "How?"

 _ **'You know you like the way it feels**_

 _ **Push back the spite, let's make a deal.'**_

* * *

Author's Note :

Thank y'all so fucking much for taking the time to read this! I know Freezerburn is not a very popular ship in the RWBY universe, but they are my favorite and I really wanted to write something for them! Please do leave comments/ideas/etc. I always appreciate them! If I get enough support I will try and get the next chapter out tomorrow and make it even longer! Thank you!


	2. Never Gonna Be The Same Again

**Little Miss Distraction**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creators of RWBY.

Couple: Yang/Weiss

Rating: M

 **Chapter Two**

 **Never Gonna Be The Same Again**

 ** _'Don't really wanna give in,_**

 ** _But I feel that stupid arrow hitting.'_**

Yang wasn't thinking that deeply into what she was suggesting. To someone like her, a kiss was _nothing_. Especially between two girls who held no romantic feelings toward one another. She could teach Weiss how to kiss, that way she'd be ready for that end of the date _"smackeroonie"_ with Neptune! Easy as that!

"Thought I was the simple-minded one here!" She teased, extending her index finger and poking her friend in the temple.

 _'Is Yang seriously implying that I am more simple-minded than her? Preposterous!'_ Letting out a loud sigh of dissatisfaction, she crossed thin arms over her flat chest and rolled her eyes in response. "Asking how you intend on doing something does not make me simple-minded. The fact that you do not understand that, is what makes YOU a dumb oaf. Now, explain."

" _Uuuhh_...Oh! I could show ya on that pillow!"

"On a pillow?" Weiss' tone seeped with contempt. "I am not kissing a pillow. That is ridiculous."

"Oh, c'mooon! Don't be a spoil sport! Ya gotta practice on somethin'!" Reaching across the mattress, fingers curled into the pillow and she yanked it into her lap. Lifting it up and wiggling it around playfully, brows shooting up and lips tangling devilishly. "Give it a little smoochie, Princess!"

"No." Simple. To the point. Cold.

"Weiss, you're gonna hurt the poor pillow's feelings talkin' like that!"

"Pillows don't have feelings, and you know it."

Of course Yang _knew_ that pillows didn't have feelings - she was just, playing around. _'Shoulda known better than to try and have fun with this stick in the mud! Yeesh! Does she EVER lighten up!?'_

A theatrical gasp and the blonde was pretending to cover the pillow's "ears," reassuring it that Weiss didn't mean what she was saying.

"Can you take this seriously!?" Her voice heightened and cracked, showing her frustration. "My date is in precisely an hour and a half, and I would like to know how to kiss him before that! If you are just going to goof around, then leave me alone and I will figure it out on my own."

Lilac eyes darted to the clock. An hour and a half? Plenty of time to get some "smooching lessons" in. If Weiss didn't want to practice on the pillow, they would just have to figure something else out. "Fine. Sorry pillow, it's a no go." She tossed the pillow back onto the mattress and knit her brows together in thought. That same thinking face that scared the hell outta the white-haired girl sitting opposite of her. "Then I guess we only got one choice!"

"If you suggest some other stupid-"

"-Kiss me!"

Wait, what?

Icy depths shot wide and bewilderment swam in them.

Just when she thought her "friend" couldn't come up with a more idiotic plan. Did she seriously think that was a good idea? I mean, sure, logically it made sense. _'A lot more sense than kissing a stupid pillow!'_ But, if she did kiss Yang, then wouldn't that "technically" be her first kiss? Wouldn't that ruin tonight? Take away from it? And, there was also that part about how she didn't want to kiss another girl! Let alone this one! She could hardly stand the brawler.

"Hey, ya there?" Yang waved a gloved hand in front of the heiress' face.

"I am most definitely here, and I am most definitely NOT kissing you of all people."

"That actually kinda hurts." Lifting a hand to her full chest, she gripped at her heart and feigned pain.

"Good."

"I ain't exactly itchin' to kiss ya either, but the best way to learn is practice, right?"

"HEY!" Weiss shouted, offended by the thought that Yang wouldn't want to kiss her. Which in retrospect was insanely frivolous. Why should she care at all if the brute wanted to kiss her? It had to be the bruise to her ego that hurt. _Nothing else._

"Look, I'm just tryin' to help!"

"Then do something productive and stop coming up with these absurd ideas!"

"How 'bout you come up with the idea! You're the one who hates my ideas! Aren't you s'posed to be smart or somethin'!?" Yang could feel the rage bubbling to the surface. Skin burning and eyes seeping with crimson. Anger had always been difficult for her to control and Weiss was pushing all her buttons. Here she was, asking for help, which she was trying her damnedest to give, and the girl just kept shooting down her ideas and treating her like an idiot or something!

These were logical solutions to the problem. To get better at something, you practice!

"Fine! I will!"

Bitter silence filled the air between the girls as they both sat upon the bed. Weiss lifted her hand to her chin and furrowed her brow in deep thought. Intelligent girl like her should be able to think of a better solution. One that wouldn't involve her tongue-wrestling with an inanimate object, or her teammate.

Yang let out a few deep breaths and watched the other closely. Red bleeding away - replaced by a familiar lilac.

After a solid five minutes of sitting in silence and thought, the white-haired heiress realized that there was no other solution. A verbal explanation wasn't going to teach her anything when what she was learning was a physical act. Explain it a hundred times and she would still only have the same knowledge she already did from watching it and reading about it.

"Still waiting."

"Shut up." A long sigh and she rolled her eyes back to Yang. "Fine. One quick kiss, but only for learning purposes. This will not count as my first kiss, and neither of us will EVER speak of this again. Understood?" If anyone at Beacon Academy found out about this it would tarnish her reputation. Yang might not care about such things, but she certainly did. No one would ever know about this and after it was over she would forget it _entirely_.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Pucker up Princess."

"Wait!" Was the blonde seriously going to just do it? Just like that!? No thought, no slow and steady build up? She just wanted her to pucker up and she'd lay one on her? Weiss wasn't prepared for that yet. Heart thundering against eardrums and small slender hands shaking, she straightened out her skirt and wiggled around uncomfortably.

"Okay, first things first, ya need to calm down." Reaching out, she grabbed a hold of the other girl's tiny hands - forcing them to stay still and dipping down to catch them pretty eyes with her own.

"Easy for you to say."

"Fair enough." Yang couldn't comprehend why this was such a big deal to Weiss, but she could tell it was. "It really ain't that big a deal. Once we start, you'll see."

"It's a big deal to me..." Letting out a rush of air she lost herself momentarily in the other's eyes. Nibbling nervously at her bottom lip - suddenly, thankful that Yang had grabbed her hands. They weren't fidgeting like crazy now, and for some reason, that contact was helping calm her down. "I just want tonight to be perfect. I'd do anything to make sure it goes well...even this. I just, can we take it slow? Work our way up to-Mmgh."

Before she had a chance to continue rambling on, Yang was dipping forward and crashing lips against her own.

Eyes shot wide like a Grimm in the headlights of oncoming traffic.

This wasn't at all as she'd expected it to be. When she watched those romantic movies or read the books, it was slow, sensual, soft. Loving embraces and sweet kisses. Evidently, the brawler didn't know the definition of "soft." Lips collided with hers, _hard_. Jaws grinding and lips almost busting open on teeth. She nearly pulled away, but Yang slid strong digits around the nape of her neck beneath her long ponytail, jerking her fragile body closer and forcing her deeper into the kiss.

Though the feeling was unexpected _(to say the least)_ , it wasn't necessarily a bad feeling.

Weird. Not bad.

"Mm..." A soft moan vibrated up her thin throat and she finally managed to start kissing back. Was this how Neptune would kiss her tonight? Would he grab her and plant one on her with this much force? Did she want that? It was hardly romantic. Yang had freed her hands to grab at her neck and now her hands were lost. What was she supposed to do with them? Dropping them to her lap, she curled fingers into her skirt and tried her best to keep up with the feverish kiss.

It was too much.

Screwing her eyes shut she attempted to think about Neptune, but she couldn't. All she could think about was Yang. Those strong fingers digging into pale flesh - lips burning her own, jaw clashing with hers and undoubtedly leaving red marks. Possibly bruises. She'd always bruised easily. But, again, it didn't feel bad. It kinda felt- _'NO! It absolutely does NOT feel good, Weiss! This isn't Neptune, this is Yang!'_

Noting the unease, Yang took things into her own hands. _Literally_.

Reaching down with her free hand, she firmly gripped one of those thin wrists, tugging at Weiss' hand and encouraging her to wrap her arm around her waist. This was all part of the lesson _(she was telling herself)_. Her friend had to know what to do with her hands during a kiss - it was almost just as important! If she just stood there with her hands at her sides Neptune would think she didn't enjoy the kiss. That was why she was doing this, right?

 _'Duh! It's not like I WANT her to touch me!'_

Blue eyes fluttered open for a moment when she felt that strong grip around her wrist. Yang was guiding her hand to her waist. Without thoroughly thinking it through, she did as she was instructed, sliding her arm around the other girl's hip. Fingertips dancing along her spine. She didn't dare pull closer. Hand barely hovering over Yang's lower back.

Without warning, a soft, _hot_ , wet tongue plunged between icy lips into her mouth.

Once again, eyes shot open - how many times in one sitting could this girl startle her?

This did feel a little...weird. At first.

Having someone's tongue shoved practically down her throat. Yang wasn't giving her an opportunity to pull away or freak out about the contact, though. She was taking charge. Tongue swirling around her own, urging her to start a dance for dominance. One she had no doubt she would lose. In a one-on-one spar against Yang with Myrtenaster by her side, she might have stood a chance. Here. In this battle, her victory was highly improbable.

"Mfh." A half-groan, half-moan vibrated across tongues. Neither girl sure who it belonged to.

Weiss was starting to feel lightheaded. Heart rattling her ribs and vibrating her tiny frame. This was too much! She couldn't keep up. Couldn't breathe. Her skin was on fire and her body felt odd. Strong fingers only dug deeper into porcelain flesh, yanking her body closer. That was when she felt it - those large breasts, pressed against her small perky ones.

 _'Oh God. Oh God. Oh God.'_ Fair cheeks flushed bright pink at the contact. She'd never had another so close to her before. Growing up in the Schnee household, affection had been a foreign concept. She'd always looked up to her big sister, loved her, but even Winter had never hugged her like this. Yang was the first person to physically be this close to her. The first person to kiss her. _'The first person to shove her tongue down your throat! This has gone on far too long, you NEED to put a stop to this!'_

Try as she might to force her body to listen and push away - it was ignoring her.

Worse than that, it was enjoying this.

Her body was really starting to annoy her with the way it was reacting to the contact. So weird! Nipples going hard, getting sensitive. Skin burning bright red. And worst of all, there was a strange tingling sensation between her creamy thighs. Clit swollen and throbbing. Arousal slick across thin silk panties. Sticky. _Uncomfortable_.

Was this normal?

Did this happen when you kissed people?

This wasn't something she had ever experienced before and it was really worrying her. What if this was unnatural? Part of her wanted to ask Yang about the feelings, but the stronger part of her wanted to ignore it, bury it, and pretend it never happened. She didn't want the blonde to know about this. She might think she was a creep.

After a few minutes of viciously kissing Weiss, the brute's lungs were sufficiently drained of oxygen and she was compelled to pull away. Breaking the kiss and putting distance between their lips. Noses brushing. Lips hovering. Breathing labored. Chests heaving.

"Wowie."

The heiress scoffed at the childish comment. "Yeah... That was, definitely, something."

"You ain't the worst kiss I've ever had! Neptune is one lucky fella!" Yang teased, wanting desperately to make a joke out of what just happened. Weiss had been adamant about not wanting to make a big deal out of this and wanting to forget it. She'd had her practice, done a decent job for a first-timer, and now she was ready for her big date! That was all this was. _'Then why the heck are ya wet right now? What is wrong with you! She's not a hot guy, she's Weiss!'_

When the other mentioned Neptune, it snapped her out of whatever strange sensations she was having.

Instantly she remembered why they were doing this.

Her date!

Weiss jerked her hands away like she'd touched fire - putting distance between their bodies and swiftly standing to her feet. Dusting off her skirt, as if it were filthy, and glancing to the clock. An hour left until the date and she still needed to get ready. She'd have to take five showers to wash the stench of that big ol' oaf off!

"I need to get ready." She spoke, to herself. No longer caring about the blonde's existence. She'd got what she needed, and now she needed to promptly forget everything that just happened. _'If only there was a shower that could wash away memories.'_ With that, she waltzed toward the shared bathroom, only pausing to toss a scolding look over her shoulder and add, "If you tell anyone about this, I will destroy you."

"Yeeeesh! Coulda just said thank you!"

 _ **'**_ ** _This conflicted heart beating in my chest_**

 ** _is fighting with the demons in my head.'_**

* * *

Author's Note :

Can I just say THANK YOU so fucking much to all of you for all of the support! I really do appreciate it! So much so that I just wrote out this chapter! It's not much longer than the last, but I will try and make them longer down the line :p Just wanted to get this up for y'all right now! Please do leave some reviews and I will make sure to get the next chapter out ASAP! So glad to see so many people embracing the Freezerburn love ;)


End file.
